Bitte hasse mich!
by Zerengeb
Summary: ONE SHOT Warum...?Seine Frage füllte den kleinen Raum aus, doch keine antwort folgte.Stattdessen blickte sie ihn an, scheu und mit gebrochenen Augen in denen ein tiefer Schmerz wohnte, ein Schmerz den er verursacht hatte. Achtung! Rape


* * *

**Bitte hasse mich!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren habe ich bei Joanne K. Rowling ausgeliehen und verneige mich vor ihrer Künstlerischen Leistung, mit der ich immer wieder Schindluder treibe. 

**!!!ACHTUNG: RAPE, CHARAKTER DEATH!!!**

So dat Z. is mal wieder da, heute mit einem eher ernsten Geschichte, die dennoch das **Rating M** bekommt.

Es geht dieses mal weniger um brutale Gewalt, eher um Sexuelle, daher direkt mal eine Warnung vorneweg.

In dieser Story geht es um Drogen und Vergewaltigung. Diese Geschichte Portraitiert eine wahre Begebenheit! Sie dient nicht dazu, sexuelle Gewalt zu verherrlichen oder ähnliches. Diese Geschichte schreibe ich auf _ihren_ (Namen soll ich nicht nennen)Wunsch hin, um der Welt ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Es beruht auf einer Tatsache, entspringt allerdings meiner Vorstellung, welche ich in das Harry Potter Universum übertragen habe, weil _sie_ es mag, soviel dazu.

Ich widme diese Geschichte daher den zwei Menschen, die sie wirklich erlebt haben

Ich widme dieses Oneshot _Ihr_, _ihrer_ ruhigenStärke und Entschlossenheit an das gute im Menschen zu glauben, selbst wen das Gegenüber es nicht tat.

Ich widme die Geschichte_ ihm_, der den Dämonen namens Heroin nicht bezwingen konnte, ihm verfiel, das unaussprechliche tat und letztendlich daran zugrunde ging.

Diese Geschichte entstammt meiner Vorstellung aus _ihren_ Worten. Alles ist Fiktion, bis auf das Gespräch, welches in ähnlicher Form _wirklich_ stattgefunden hat. Die Gedanken dazu habe ich mir selber zusammengereimt und ich hoffe, das ich das ganze nicht ins Lächerliche ziehe, weil ich eine ungewöhnliche Perspektive gewählt habe.

* * *

1. Bitte hasse mich!

* * *

"Warum…?" 

Seine Frage füllte den kleinen Raum aus, doch keine antwort folgte.

Stattdessen blickte sie ihn an, scheu und mit gebrochenen Augen in denen ein tiefer Schmerz wohnte, ein Schmerz den er verursacht hatte.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper, so als ob sie nackt wäre und sich vor seinem Blick schützen wollte, selbst wen sie Roben trug.

Er hatte sie ja nackt gesehen.

Wie durch einen Schleier sah er die Erinnerung, so als ob er selbst nicht dort gewesen wäre. Er sah ihre nackte Haut, hörte ihre wimmernden schreie, ihr unwilliges Stöhnen. Und er hasste sich dafür, mit einer Intensität, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Doch sie sah ihn nur an, so scheu und verletzlich, nicht willens seine Frage zu beantworten.

"Bitte sag es mir…", hauchte er erneut und wieder blickte er in diese gebrochenen Augen, die seine Seele nur zu deutlich spiegelten.

Wieder begann das zittern.

Sein Körper reagierte auf den Entzug, doch niemals wieder würde er den Trank anrühren.

Jeder Schmerz den er nun spürte, hatte er Tausendfach verdient. Und doch war der Schmerz nicht genug. Er verdiente noch mehr, doch es wollte einfach nicht noch mehr schmerzen.

Ihre Augen brachten ihn um.

Er hatte seine Seele schon an den Opiumtrank verloren… er hatte nichts, womit er ihren Schmerz bezahlen konnte.

"Warum…?"

Wieder herrschte nur diese Stille, eine Stille die mehr sprach als tausend Worte.

Wieder erinnerte er sich, an den Trank, den er genommen hatte wie so oft zuvor.

Er hatte ihn in den Himmel gebracht, an Orte wo kein Schmerz ihn erreichen konnte, wo Sorgen Märchen waren, die unmöglich stimmen konnten. Er war gewandert, durch Welten so schön, das man sie sich niemals hätte erträumen können.

Es hatte ihn an Orte gebracht, an denen er vollkommen war. Und glücklich.

Doch es lies ihn auch wieder im Stich, lies ihn wieder fallen in die Grausame Realität, wo es nichts mehr für ihn gab.

Er musste es wieder haben, musste eine neue Dosis nehmen.

So lebte er sein Leben, von Dosis zu Dosis.

Doch gestern war er wieder in die Realität zurückgekommen, und er erinnerte sich…

An das grausamste was er jemals getan hatte.

Es war ein Dämon, der ihn besessen hatte, nun wusste er es. Und er war s schuldig, weil er dem Dämon gestattet hatte von ihm besitz zu ergreifen.

Die Erinnerung war so verschleiert, als ob er selbst nicht anwesend gewesen wäre. Und doch von erschreckender Deutlichkeit.

Und nun saß er hier, blickte in ihre zerstörten Augen und konnte sie einfach nicht begreifen.

"Warum..? Warum hasst du mich nicht?"

Erneut stand die Frage im Raum…

Und erneut folgte keine antwort, nein dort lag etwas in ihren zerstörten Augen, was nicht dort sein sollte.

Es war Mitleid für ihn. Und Sorgen.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, er hatte das nicht verdient nach dem was er ihr angetan hatte!

Wieder schleuderten ihre Augen ihn zurück in seine Erinnerung, eine Erinnerung die ihn zerfraß.

Er sah durch den Schleier… erlebte es erneut.

Wie er ihr begegnet war, nachdem er einmal mehr die Pforte des Himmels durchritten hatte.

Natürlich gehörte alles in dieser Welt ihm und er konnte sich nehmen was er wollte.

Dann spürte er ihn zum ersten Mal, den Dämon, der ihn verführte. Er war immer da gewesen, doch nun zeigte er sich zum ersten Mal.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er seinen Stab zog und das verwirrte Mädchen zu Boden schleuderte. Er erinnerte sich, wie er grinsend den Stab schwang und ihre Roben zerfetze.

Dann lag sie dort, nackt und verwirrt. Und die Gier zehrte ihn auf, als er ihre Beine mithilfe seines Zauberstabes auseinander zwang und sich selbst auf sie legte.

Er fühlte sich mächtig und erhaben als er immer wieder in sie eindrang, sie ihn anschrie er solle aufhören.

Doch er hörte nicht auf, tat es immer wieder.

Der Dämon hatte ihn fest unter Kontrolle.

Übelkeit kroch in seinen Magen als er sich zurückerinnerte. Als er sich daran erinnerte wie sehr er das Gefühl der Macht über sie genossen hatte, es genossen hatte ihr ihre Unschuld zu nehmen, sich ihr aufzuzwingen ohne das sie sich wehren konnte.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich davon abhalten, dem Ekel über sich selbst nachzugeben.

Erneut zwang er sich in ihre gebrochenen braunen Augen zu sehen, zwang sich ihr Mitleid zu ertragen, das er nicht verdiente.

"Bitte hasse mich.", hauchte er. "Bitte verabscheue mich. Ich verdiene nichts besseres."

Er war wieder gekommen um das einzig richtige zu tun. Um von ihrer Hand gerichtet zu werden. Warum nur wollte sie nicht?

Warum wollte sie ihn nicht hassen, so wie er es verdient hatte?

So saß er hier, ihr gegenüber und blickte sie aus seinen Reuigen grünen Augen an.

Doch sie schlang nur ihre Arme fester um sich.

Seine Anwesenheit lies sie sich verletzlich fühlen, den er war es gewesen. Er hatte es ihr angetan und nichts würde das wieder gut machen können.

"Bitte… hasse mich… reiß mir den verdammten Schwanz ab! Hebe deinen Stab gegen mich! Bestrafe mich, ich hab es doch verdient nachdem was ich dir angetan habe! Bitte hasse mich! Bring mich um!"

Zornig…

Warum nur war er Zornig auf sie, sie konnte doch nichts dafür?

Aber dennoch konnte er nicht verstehen, warum sie ihn nicht einfach bestrafte, so wie er es verdiente…

"Du…du machst es schon wieder…"

Ihre Stimme war nur ein zartes flüstern, nur noch ein Schatten von dem, was sie einmal gewesen war.

Erschrocken blickte er sie an.

"Was…?!?"

"Du vergewaltigst mich… schon wieder…", flüsterte sie.

Entsetzen kroch in ihm hoch als er ihre Worte vernahm. Was meinte sie nur?

"Du willst mich wieder zwingen… zu etwas das ich nicht will. Hör bitte auf…"

Wieder sah er es vor seinem geistigen Auge, ihr Tränennasses Gesicht. Wieder hörte er ihr unwilliges stöhnen und ihre verzweifelten flehenden Worte.

"…Hör bitte auf… lass es .. Bitte hör auf… du tust mir weh, hör auf…"

Erschrocken stolperte er zurück und blickte sie an.

"Nein… ich zwinge dich nicht. Nie wieder! Hörst du?!?"

Ihre gebrochenen Braunen Augen brannten sich tief in seine Seele. Sie waren so offen und verletzt, das er glaubte ihren Schmerz zu spüren, auch wen er wusste, das er niemals spüren könnte, was er ihr an Schmerzen bereitet hatte…

Er war verdorben und schmutzig.

"…du willst mich zwingen…"

"…Nein!"

"…dich… zu hassen. Aber ich kann nicht… das warst nicht du… es war der Trank…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und Tränen entwichen seinen brennenden Augen.

Nein!

NEIN!!

Sie lag so falsch, so unglaublich falsch…

"Nein…", flüsterte er eindringlich.

"Ich war es, der dich vergewaltigt hat… Ich habe dir das angetan. Keine Droge kann als Entschuldigung dienen…"

Sie sah ihn mit ihrem Tränennassen Gesicht an.

Stimmte es?

Tat er es ihr erneut an in dem er von ihr forderte Gerechtigkeit walten zu lassen?

"Ich… kann mir nicht vergeben… und du darfst mir nicht vergeben… bitte… ich verdiene es nicht… du bist die einzige, die das Recht hat mich zu richten… bitte… hasse mich…"

Sie schüttelte scheu ihren Kopf.

"Ich kann dich nicht hassen… ich will dich nicht hassen… das warst du nicht…"

"DOCH ICH WAR ES!!!!", brüllte er vor Zorn und sie zuckte zusammen.

"Du… tust es schon wieder… bitte hör auf…"

Entsetzt stolperte er zurück.

"Warum…? Warum hasst du mich nicht…?!?"

Er drehte sich um und floh aus der Tür.

Sie hatte recht…

Er tat es schon wieder…

Blind rannte er durch das erhabene Schloss, bis zum höchsten Punkt.

Er wollte sie nicht zwingen, niemals wieder.

Aber er durfte nicht mehr sein.

Er war ein Monster.

Ohne zögern, betrat er den Astronomieturm.

Noch ehe er sich versah, war er bereits über die Kante gehechtet.

Im Fliegen hatte er sich stets frei Gefühlt. Und dieser letzte Flug, würde sein unwürdiges Dasein beenden, selbst wen seine Sünden niemals vergessen sein würden.

Er hatte ihr nicht nur ihre Unschuld, sondern auch den Rest ihres Lebens genommen.

Kalt peitschte der Flugwind ihm ins Gesicht.

Und wieder schrie er in seinem Geist nach ihr.

_"Bitte… hasse mich Ginny!!!"_

In der Finsternis, in welche er stürzte formte sich ihr feines Gesicht.

Ihre gebrochenen braunen Augen blickten ihn ohne Vorwürfe an.

_"Ich kann nicht…"_, flüsterte ihre zarte Stimme im Wind, der in seinen Ohren rauschte.

_"Warum…?"_

_"...weil ich dich Liebe… Harry…"_

Er schloss seine Tränenden Augen, als der Erdboden bereits in Sicht kam.

_"…ich liebe dich auch..."_, waren seine letzten Gedanken ehe der Flug endete…

**ENDE**

* * *

Zum Abschluss noch einige Worte von ihr, die _sie_ mir mitgab, als _sie_ mich bat diese Story zu Schreiben. 

_"…Über Drogen zu Reden und Parolen wie Keine Macht den Drogen zu brüllen ist leicht für alle die es nicht verstehen. Ich will das du das schreibst damit die Leute verstehen was es einem antun kann. Ich konnte und kann ihn nicht hassen, auch wen er es nicht verstanden hat. Und Trotzdem kann ich ihm auch nicht vergeben… auch wen es die Drogen waren und nicht er selbst…"_

Ich hoffe diese Geschichte regt zum Nachdenken an, damit so etwas nicht wieder passieren muss.

So Long

Zerengeb


End file.
